spiderman in the loud house
by Linve for the louds 5320
Summary: you the reader is spiderman and the louds cousin
1. powerless

jakes POV

jake: if somebody told you this was a happy tale if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy not a care in the world somebody lied

jake was running from the bullies of the school cause he is royal woods professional wallflower.

jake turn the Corner and is met with the sports queen of royal woods

jake : just great nothing in my life can go right I'm so sorry I'm gonna go the other way

Bullies : jake I'm going to break your legs

Lynn sees the bullies

Lynn : hey why you chasing him he didn't do anything

Bully: he asked out my sister

Principal Huggins comes out just before jake got the most brutal beating of his life

Huggins: feild trip to oscorp labs

Time skip

jake was at oscorp when the radioactive spider came down and bite him on the wrist

jake: ow a spider bit me why is it glowing like that ,ow Norman I don't feel so good.

Lynn: jake are you ok

Harry Osborne: yeah man you good

jake : I don't...

jake pases out when you come too he's in a hospital bed.

jake : how'd I get here

Lynn : we picked you up and took you to the hospital.

Harry Osborne: dude are you ok?

jake : I think so.

Back at oscorp

Norman : Which spider bit him

Scientist: sir we might be screwed

Norman: why?

Scientist: it was the genetically altered super spider.

Norman : let's keep an eye on this kid.


	2. powers

After the wrestling match jake get a text from Lincoln

Lincoln: hey jake Chandler's brother Kong is throwing a party

jake : alright I'll be there in 5

jake goes arond a ccorner and he sees a crowd of people and cops he decide to go check it out.

jake: excuse me, excuse me.

Cop:sir behind the line

jake : that's my uncle, what happened?

Cop : car jacker, he's been shot.

lynn: remember jake with great power comes great responsibility.

Police dispatch: car jacker heading west on Franklin aveune

jake runs into an alley and takes off his street clothes and changes into his wrestler outfit

Time skip

Lynn's POV

I look out the window and see a car pull into the driveway must be jake

Then the door is kicked open

My family looks terrified

theif : upstairs now

he takes us to the attic

Theif : ok now do as I say and no one has to get hurt.

jake : a little to late for that don't you think

Theif : who said that

I see something slam him into the door he tries to slash the thing but the thing just knocks the knife out of his hand then kicks him back

The thing takes of it's mask and it's jake

Theif: don't hurt me just give me a chance.

jake: what about my uncle did you give him a chance did you?

jake : i should drop you take what you took from lynn sr but he wouldnt approve because with great power comes great responsibility


	3. meet some friends of mine

The louds had to move because their house was infested with termites

jake : there is always one place we can go.

Location : South Park coloro

Butters POV

I hear the phone ring I answered it

Butters : sure you can live with us for a while.

Stephen : butters were you on the phone

Butters : sure was dad

Stephen : that's it butters your grounded

Time skip

jake: hey butter . why are you crying?

Butters : it's nothing

jake: bull now you are going to tell me or I just pry it out of you

Butters : it's grandma she keeps bullying me.

jake goes inside and tells her if she doesn't stop she'll have him to deal with

Grandma scotch: so you think you're pretty tough

jake : do you think you're tough by picking on someone who doesn't like to fight.

Grandma scotch: you know what I think you are.

jake : what do you think?

Grandma scotch :I think you're a pussy

jake : you know what I think, I think I will show butters parents the scars you've been giving him

Time skip

Grandma scotch: where is jake?

Instead of eating dinner with his family jake spent that time chasing a certain green faced ugly who he calls purse man(green goblin)

jake : goblin why do you have a purse

Goblin : it's not a purse it's my goblins bag

jake: it's big, it's purple it's a purse.

jakes webs up goblin, and catches a mirror

jake : mirror mirror in my hand who's the fugliest in the land it's you mirror said so, anyways cops should be here in 12 seconds so bye.

jake swung off and into the night sky

jake sees a kid around your age wearing a gray hoodie with a green question mark and a purple cape


End file.
